darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Decepticons
Nobody believes in the end of the world, A sadistic melody thunders through the air, Darkness was born, Darkness haunts, and Darkness rules Fill this world rampant with despair with an insane love. Before time began, there was the All spark, Like all great power, someone wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. : PRAISE BE TO DECEPTICON : Now is the time to resurrect, a bloody desire called sin : PRAISE BE TO DECEPTICON : Grasp eternal life with those hands -Decepticon National Anthem The Decepticons were a faction of Transformers on Cybertron. Their enemies were the Autobots. The group was formed by Darth Megatronus and later led by the great Darth Megatron. They were taken over by Shockwave who reformed them into the Shadow Minds. By the end of the Shadow Wars, most of the Decepticons were dead. The few who remained were converted into The Shock Forces by Shockwave. Despite this, multiple mini factions of extremist decepticons still followed the old ways. The Decepticons had a lot of special teams, including, the Constructicons, the Stuncticons, the Combaticons, the Emocons, the Triggercons, the Predacons, the Dinoforce and whatever other new toy gimmick that Hasbro has planned in the future. Most of them were dead after Shockwave took over Cybertron. The Decepticon Justice Division was founded shortly after by Darth Megatron took over to hunt down any dissidents in the ranks. They would later split from the main faction and would be eventually killed on the Necroworld by Megatron (G1). Shockwave would create a clone of Darth Megatron known as Megatron (G1) to act as a puppet ruler while Shockwave stabilized his control over the faction. A small group of Decepticons left Cybertron shortly after Shockwave took over. They were led by Deathsaurus and lived on Chaar. They raided planets for their energy and would cyberform them into mini Cybertrons, they were also more competent then they were when Darth Megatron was in charge. By 30 ABY, the main Decepticon movement had dissolved and Shockwave led many on a different past back home on Cybertron, reforming the faction as The Shock Forces .However, small groups would still remain active and fight in the name of the decepticons. While these groups widely looked down on Darth Megatron, and were led by warlords or commanders from the days the decepticons were a united force. Some groups, like the one led by Deathsaurus, were effective, but other such as one led by Tarn, flopped without a proper system. One group was led by the mad scientist Jhiaxus. The Autobots signed a treaty of peace with Shockwave ending the war, but gave the Autobots permission to take out the remaining micro factions still casuing chaos. By 35 ABY, it was estimated that there were less then seven mini factions in existence, as most known ones had been wiped out, like Tarn and Jhiaxus. By 37 ABY, the only known active Decepticon extremists were the violent Destrons, the scheming Predacons and SoundBlaster's Neo-Decepticons. who were at the top of Shockwave's Kill List, and many members of the Shock Forces were sent to take out members of these groups. Decepticons/ Shock Forces Darth Megatron ( formally , now deseased ) Starscream ( deseased ) Shockwave ( true leader, leader of Shock Forces ) Soundwave ( deseased ) Rumble Frenzy ( RUMBLE IS RED AND FRENZY IS BLUE ) Nitro Berserker ( deceased ) Thundercracker ( deceased ) Skywarp ( deceased ) DEVASTATOR! Sunstorm Blitzwing ( deceased ) Astrotrain ( deceased ) Barricade ( deceased ) Lugnut ( deceased ) Blackout Scorpinok Knock Out Breakdown Jhiaxus Deathsaurus Leozack Dreadwind Darkwing Cutthroat Triggerhappy Rippersnapper Thunderwing Megatron (G1) Bonecrusher Grindor Ravage ( defected to the Autobots and then the Predacons ) Mindwipe Bombshell Kickback Shrapnel Tarn Dreadwing SoundBlaster Goryu Crankcase Thunderblast Acid Storm Slipstream Windsweeper Staxx Eagle Eye Overcharge Scorponok Buzzsaw The Other Buzzsaw Thousands of Generics Category:Robots Category:Decepticons